codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tatsuya Himuro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Geass Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lelouch vi Britannia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Simant (Talk) 11:15, December 10, 2011 Re: Admin Not having administrative privileges does not diminish a users ability to add content, as it is only for the primary purpose of: deleting pages, protecting pages from revert wars, and blocking vandals. You are encouraged to contribute content to the wiki :) — SimAnt 19:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think four days counts as a long time. — SimAnt 18:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Templates I'm not a fan of Bleach Wiki in general, nor their templates. — SimAnt 07:10, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I don't like polls, and i don't think anyone would update most of the content on that page, for recent chapters feature articles etc. Also the quality of the source code is not that desirable. — SimAnt 07:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :What part of that page did you want specifically use? The slider? — SimAnt 07:37, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :That is easy to implement, it is just a matter of making standards of which images to use, i'll talk more about it tommorow with you. — SimAnt 07:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't feel comfortable just taking those images in particular since they were designed for that site. As for implementing the slider FileName|TextView|link=Where it links to|linktext=What the link says — SimAnt 08:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Theme As for the theme, you can tell me some colors you want for specific things such as: Button color, link color, header color, background color behind text. For a background image, the maximum file size is 150 kilobytes. I can plug them in and the community can comment. — SimAnt 08:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :As for the image, don't get your hopes too high. I tried using File:Lancelot Albion Vs. Guren Flight SEITEN Japan.JPG but it cuts most of it off and doesn't display properly. — SimAnt 09:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not really sure about the look, but i changed it. — SimAnt 21:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :The main page, isn't really a theme issue, it can be edited by anyone here. You can just replace the colors on the page. Also the random page and activity button aren't affected by the theme designer's button color, and I can't seem to override it in the mediawiki css. — SimAnt 21:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Nunnally vi Britannia Do you think that the picture should be with nunnally's eyes opened or closed? Lelouch Di Britannia 07:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) That's what I think as well. I needed to ask everybody's opinion first before we come to a decision on which picture we should use. Thanks for your opinion. Lelouch Di Britannia 08:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) We have know all the active user's opinion first before we change the picture. Lelouch Di Britannia 08:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Well...perhaps...but lets just wait for now. Lelouch Di Britannia 08:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Fine...go ahead...but if the majority do not want the picture with nunnally's eyes opened then we will have to change it. Lelouch Di Britannia 08:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Profile Picture Sorry about that. Lelouch Di Britannia 08:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) My List C.C. Kallen Kozuki Charles zi Britannia Villetta Nu Schneizel el Britannia V.V. Lloyd Asplund Jeremiah Gottwald Gino Weinberg Kyoshiro Tohdoh Lelouch Di Britannia 09:59, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm done my ten. Lelouch Di Britannia 08:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo That file exceeds dimension limits that the software allows. — SimAnt 07:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Anya Are you sure about Anya's profile picture? I think that the previous pic was better. --Lelouch Di Britannia 08:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeh Lelouch Di Britannia 08:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Responsibilities What? — SimAnt 19:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: List of characters All that needs to be done on that page, is use content there to create individual articles for characters without pages, or merge content on that page with character pages if it isn't there already. Eventually the page will be deleted. — SimAnt 19:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Images I'm not sure if you are aware or not, but there is a thing such as fair-use, which while it lets us use copyrighted content, it does have limits, inserting massive galleries of the same character without a valid fair use rationale can get the wiki in trouble. — SimAnt 04:50, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :What I mean is: *Put the episode or magazine, etc. each image is taken from *List the reason for which the image qualifies for fairuse. (What it is going to be used for, ie. Show the Knightmare Frame Lancelot) *and tag the images with: — SimAnt 21:23, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :I changed the Special:Upload so the template is already there in the summary. Unfortunately that doesn't help with the images already uploaded. Some of the past images i uploaded, i left in the summary the episode number, intending to get back to them someday. As for the fair use template pretty much the only one that applies is "This file is copyrighted. It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law." — SimAnt 04:51, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Image I didn't change the background color, i just made the background transparent, and removed it all together. — SimAnt 06:03, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Also, if you see any low quality images on the wiki from either seasons 1 or 2, and you know what episode/time in the episode the are from, I can upload a better quality version if you tell me about it. — SimAnt 09:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Main Page It's great! How did you do it? --Lelouch Di Britannia 10:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, would have thought since it was a gallery, widths= would have worked, but it doesnt. Anyways you should be able to scale larger images down in MS Paint easily. — SimAnt 18:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Euphie She used "Euphie" as an alias when she first met Suzaku. --Lelouch Di Britannia 10:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Suzaku A Title is official. "White Knight" and "White Grim Reaper" are not official. Lelouch Di Britannia 10:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Skin Tone I'll do it. --Lelouch Di Britannia 10:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually could you do it? Lelouch Di Britannia 10:53, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I did it. Lelouch Di Britannia 10:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: List Again I still need to add the gender, hair color, and eye color section to the other pages. So maybe later. --Lelouch Di Britannia 11:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rollback Gimme a couple days, as soon as staff gets back to me, can't do it at the moment. — SimAnt 04:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Profile pic I don't actually like the profile pics, because it doesn't suit. I mean like the pictures should show how they look the most familiar to other people. Like the first image that comes to a person's mind when they think of the character. I especially don't like suzaku's pic with his mouth open. I mean that's not what comes to people's mind when they first think of him. -- Lelouch Di Britannia 05:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rolo's real name I see it on the net, but I would prefer an actual reference from the creators of Code Geass itself. :As for other bureaucrats, I can't changes their rights, and I'd like to see more of how you both edit first before I give sysop. — SimAnt 02:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Character I think purple looks way better. Don't you think? --Lelouch Di Britannia 07:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) For the font I think yellow goes with purple, since yellow is the opposite of purple in the color wheel. --Lelouch Di Britannia 07:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) |last debut = |creator = CLAMP |voice = Jun Fukuyama (Japanese) Johnny Yong Bosch (English) |other = See Britannian Imperial Family }} I thought that we should change the character box so I made another one. I think we should use this character box on this wiki. This is the template page. What do you think? It looks good doesn't it. On the character box the name is TriNitroToluene, because I made the character box so that the name would be the name of the page it is posted on. This box was posted on your user page so the name is TriNitroToluene. If you and Simant don't want it to be like that I will change it. --Lelouch Di Britannia 12:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC)